


The Magic of Christmas Lights

by Bookgirl318



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: Katniss isn't so much for all the Christmas hoopla, but Peeta wants to go and look at all the holiday lights.  Will Katniss find the magic in it?





	The Magic of Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday offering to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Written for kdloveshg as part of the Secret Santa exchange.

‘What do you think about going out tonight and looking at some lights?”  Katniss rolled her eyes a little at her boyfriend.  She was just finishing up cleaning the dinner dishes and looked up to see Peeta’s goofy grin.  The holidays always made him giddy as a child.  He loved every aspect of it, the sights and sounds, and had tried in the years they had known each other to get his girlfriend to love it as much as he did.

 

“Do you really want to sit around in the car that long just to see how Clark Griswald some people are?”  Katniss folded the dish towel as she looked at his hopeful face.  She loved him so much that it was difficult to deny him these little things that made him happy.

 

“I promise if the traffic gets too bad we’ll come home,” he replied, “but I heard that the Capitol neighborhood looks amazing.”

 

“Fine,” she sighed in defeat.  “Let me get my shoes and coat.”

 

Peeta lit up at her agreement.  “Great.  And if you’re nice enough, I’ll bring those cheese buns I made today, and we can stop at Starbucks for some hot chocolate.  I got a gift card the other day from the family of one of my 4th graders.”

 

_Hot chocolate and cheese buns?_ “You’re on.”  Katniss ran upstairs and threw on her Sketchers and grabbed her heavy parka out of the coat closet. 

 

“Ready?” she asked.  Peeta had his own jacket plus a wool cap over his blonde curls.  “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

The hopped into his Honda Accord and backed out of the driveway.  Peeta picked a station which had The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole playing.  They didn’t talk too much, and Katniss thoughts roamed to why in the world she agreed to come along on this silly car ride.  Ever since her parents and sister died in a car accident her last year of high school, she just never felt like feeling especially festive during the holidays.  She supposed it was a defense against the lonely feeling otherwise.

 

For a few years afterwards, Katniss would spend Christmas alone, either in her dorm room at Panem College or her small apartment, rejecting all offers from friends and family like her Uncle Haymitch to come for Christmas dinner.   The only concession to the holiday she would make would be to place small wreaths on the graves of her family.

 

But all that changed a couple of years ago when she had reconnected with Peeta two years ago.  They had known each other through most of school, and Katniss even had a small crush on him at one point, but after her family were gone she focused on finishing school and getting away.  Peeta had gone to art school in District 1 and so for years they didn’t talk.  But, fate has a funny way about it, and after completing her degree a job opened up in District 12 Environmental Services Department and Katniss came back home.

 

That was two years ago, and a couple of weeks after her return she popped into Mellark’s Bakery for some breakfast and who should be at the counter, but Peeta himself.  He had smiled brightly at seeing her again, and after a short catch up and paying for her food and drink, asked for her telephone number. 

 

He called that night, and Katniss was amazed at how Peeta recounted how he had a crush on her since they were young but had never gathered up the courage to tell her.  When he had seen her again after so many years, he knew that he had to man up and finally take his chance.  He asked Katniss to dinner, where they spent most of the night catching up.  After school, Peeta began teaching art at the local elementary school, while helping out in the bakery during breaks.  It was an easy conversation, and one date led to many more and before Katniss knew it, they were a serious couple.

 

That had been in the summer, and their first Christmas together Katniss learned about how much Peeta loved the holidays.  He went completely over the top with decorations and gifts for her.  Music played all the time, and her boyfriend tried to drag her to various Christmas events, like visiting Santa and baking all sorts of treats. 

 

After two Christmas seasons now,  and living together for the last year, Katniss was used to Peeta’s exuberance about the holidays.  Although she still remained somewhat ambivalent towards it all.  She just didn’t necessarily see the “magic” in it all that Peeta did.  One thing she had to admit that, though, were that his baked holiday treats were the absolute best and Katniss sneaked quite a few of them.  She would see Peeta’s sly grins that led her to believe that he knew full well how much she really enjoyed them. 

 

So now this year he wanted to add on going around to look at Christmas lights.  Fine.  She hated traffic, but Katniss figured as they pulled into their nearby Starbuck’s that she could probably deal with it.  They got out of the car and walked in.

 

“Two tall hot chocolates.”  The barista charged up their order.  They stepped to the side as they waited. 

 

“Do you think it will snow tonight?” Katniss asked.

 

“Not sure.  Weatherman said it was a 50/50 chance.  It would be awesome, though, wouldn’t it?”

 

Katniss smiled.  She had to admit Peeta’s enthusiasm about everything in life was contagious.  “Yeah, it would.”

 

Their names were called out then, and the picked up the drinks and got back into the car.  Music was still playing as they quietly drove the next few miles to the Capitol neighborhood.  Peeta was usually chatty whenever he drove, but tonight he seemed low key.  Maybe just busy with focusing on the road and sipping his chocolate.

 

As they approached the gate, even Katniss gave a little gasp.  It was beautifully lit up with lights and garland.  They entered the neighborhood and immediately fell into a long line of cars.  _UGH._   Just what she hated about this.  For what seemed like forever, they moved about a foot per minute.  Cars seemed to be everywhere, and every once in a while, she could even see horse drawn carriages driving through the streets.

 

Eventually, Peeta spoke up.  “I’ve got an idea.  What we really want is to get to the square.  That’s where the main attractions to see are.  The weather’s not that bad, why down I turn left at the next street and we just walk it?”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.  I’m up for it,” she replied and in five minutes they finally turned off the main road onto a side street and Peeta found a house that he could park in front of.  Katniss found her scarf in the back of the car and tied it around her neck.

 

They got out of the car and met on the sidewalk.  “What do you think?” Peeta asked, and it was then that Katniss finally took in some of the houses around her.  Almost every one was lit up and decorated in some way.  Some had large lit up ornaments hanging from the trees.  Brightly colored lights covering the houses, trees, and bushes.  Cut out of all kinds of characters from Santa to Spongebob.  Large blowups, as well.  Even one house had a large menorah out front.   This neighborhood was definitely into the holiday.

 

“It’s a little over the top, don’t you think?” 

 

Peeta laughed.  “You haven’t seen anything yet.”  He took her hand and they began to walk up the sidewalk.  Their path returned them to the main road, but instead of being stalled in line, they were moving and passing car after car.  Katniss began to notice other things.  Many of the windows were open, and kids head, complete with Santa hats, were sticking out of the sunroofs.  They passed by others who had made the decision to walk.

 

“Merry Christmas!” a child waved at them from their family minivan.  Katniss couldn’t help herself.  She waved back.  “Merry Christmas to you!”

 

Peeta had that sly knowing grin again and Katniss scowled.  “What?”

 

“I knew you would enjoy yourself.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  The kid is cute.”  Peeta squeezed her hand and they continued on.  They would take a detour on some of the side streets to see some of the houses.  Most were pretty much like all the others. 

 

Eventually, though, they came to the square.  There was the neighborhood clubhouse in the middle, with a gigantic Christmas tree in front.  Houses were lined up all around and lit about 100 times more than any of the other streets they had seen.  They stopped in front of one that had 5 differently dressed dancing Santas whose hips were moving in time to Gangnam Style.  Katniss couldn’t help but giggle at the silliness of it. 

 

Another house they stopped at actually had a family playing live music in front.  A teenage boy playing saxophone, the father on drums, a young girl playing guitar, and the mother singing Joy to the World.  People were all around taking video and pictures.  Peeta was so caught up himself that he brought out his phone.

 

“Selfie time?” 

 

Katniss shrugged her shoulders.  “Sure, why not?”  They got close together as Peeta put his arm as far as it could go. 

 

“Count of 3, ok?”  She nodded.  And he counted off, but surprised her as just before he took the photo Peeta turned his face to give her a kiss.

 

“Sneaky,” she commented.

 

“Always.”

 

She continued to watch the performance and when the song ended turned to see Peeta doing a few last minute punches on his phone before placing it back into his coat pocket.  _Probably posting to Instragram or something like that._

 

“Are you up for one more street?  There’s one more just north of the square I heard is great.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”  They walked on and she felt Peeta rubbing circles with his thumb on the top of her hand.

 

They turned right off the square and one street up.  Katniss could start to see her breath as they walked along.  They turned left and the view was amazing.  The way it was lit up reminded her of the movie _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and how the town of Bedford Falls had lights strung over the streets from building to building.  This was done the same way and even Katniss had to admit she loved it.

 

They walked until they were at in front of the third house on the left when Peeta finally said “Let’s stop here.”  Katniss raised her eyebrow at him but when she saw about ten other people there realized this must be another special one everyone stopped to see. 

 

All of the sudden she could hear music starting, soft and low cello.  She recognized the tune of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen and the lights were flashing wavy and gentle along with the music.  The lights were obviously synchronized with the music.  She had heard about this, but had never really seen it in action before.  It was really a sight to behold, and even more so when the music suddenly kicked into rock with guitars leading _Carol of the Bells_.  Light blinked and flashed all around her for the next few minutes.  A tree made completely of lights reminded her of the strings of the guitars, a Santa held a large sign flashed with pictures of words like JOY, PEACE, and MERRY.  It went on and on and almost made her head swim with stimulation. 

 

By the time the last long note died down and it went dark, Katniss let out a small “Wow.”  She was about to turn towards Peeta and ask if he was ready to go when suddenly Santa’s sign lit up once more.  In big green and red letters she read:

 

KATNISS, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

 

She gasped and turned to see Peeta lowered on one knee, a black velvet box held out in her direction in his hand.  Her eyes must have been a mile wide from the shock.

 

“Katniss, I love you.  These last couple of years together have been the best of my life, and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”

 

She couldn’t help the tears coming from her eyes as she simply said “Yes.”  His megawatt smile was all she needed to know his happiness as he placed the small pearl ring on her finger.  He knew her so well and that she didn’t need anything big.

 

Peeta stood up then.  “How did you do this?”

 

“Well, I didn’t put on the light show!  But the owners come into the bakery a lot and were telling me about their house during Christmas.  So, I asked them if they would help me propose, and they kindly agreed.  I think I owe them baked goods for the next 6 months,” he laughed.  “So, I planned it for tonight, they fixed the program to do what it needed to with the lights, and I texted them when we left the square that we were on our way.”

 

“Ahh, that’s why you were messing with your phone.”

 

Peeta looked sheepishly.  “Yeah, almost caught me there.  But it worked.  You really are going to be my wife.”

 

“Yes, I am,” and as if on cue, snow gently began falling as he pulled her in and they kissed.  And Katniss couldn’t help herself as she thought how magical the moment truly was.  Peeta had brought that back for her.

 

She would never look at Christmas lights the same ever again.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
